


(Podfic of) Sealskin and Seawater by drunkhemingway

by bulletproofteacup, The JD Tea Hour (RideBoldlyRide)



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, JD Tea Hour, Podfic, Selkie AU, The Jasmine Dragon Tea Hour, Zutara, read by bulletproofteacup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofteacup/pseuds/bulletproofteacup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/The%20JD%20Tea%20Hour
Summary: The summary by drunkhemingway: Katara wonders, for the first time in her life, if this is what drowning is like.---This is a gifted podfic to the above mentioned author by the Jasmine Dragon Tea Hour podcast.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	(Podfic of) Sealskin and Seawater by drunkhemingway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkhemingway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhemingway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sealskin and saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726725) by [drunkhemingway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhemingway/pseuds/drunkhemingway). 



> This particular podfic is read by the illustrious bulletproofteacup. <3 We all love her, you should too. A great story read by a great narrator. Please enjoy!

sealskin and seawater by drunkhemingway:  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to be the most up to date with any upcoming podfics (and there are more), follow us on Anchor.fm, Apple Podcasts, and Spotify. For the latest news and information, follow JD Tea Hour on Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram.


End file.
